Gaster's Experiments
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: What happened when Sans and Papyrus were little? How did Sans hurt his right hand? What else awaits them? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Papyrus held his baby brother, who was in footie pajamas. He looked up to his father, attempting to learn his brother's name. "This is Sans. Say hello." He said in his hard-to-understand voice. Papyrus smiled at his brother. "Hello Sans." Papyrus said, his brother cooing, a smile on his face. The baby skeleton had white lights in his eyes, and he was staring at Papyrus. Their father, W.D. Gaster, went to his lab in the basement, writing numerous things in WingDings. Papyrus sometimes snuck down there to read the things he wrote. He placed his brother in his crib in his room.

That night, Papyrus snuck into their father's lab and picked up the newest piece of paper. Nothing that interesting until he came across the third paragraph. _I have found my son, Sans, has an immense power that should never be in a monster. Papyrus does not have this power, but he is slightly stronger than most skeletons. I feel Sans won't have much control of this power, even when he is eighteen. Segoe is worried about him as well._ He was interrupted by crying. Papyrus ran upstairs and saw his father was in Sans' room already. He was holding the small Skeleton, who was crying his head off. Gaster was trying to calm him down, but the older skeleton just scared him more. Papyrus gently took his brother and made silly faces (for a skeleton) which finally made him stop. Papyrus realized his brother had been smiling while crying. He turned to his father. Gaster chuckled a bit. "I think Sans is one of the few skeletons who have a harder time showing emotions through facial expressions, Papyrus." Gaster signed. Papyrus felt Sans tug on him scarf. "pa-pa-papy!" Sans had stumbled with his words, and Papyrus was internally screaming. His father was smiling. Sans had only heard Papyrus' name four times, apparently enough for him to know his name. Papyrus gently put Sans in his crib, and gave the baby his little bone plushie and went to bed, as Gaster stayed with Sans a little.

Three years later, Sans was three. Whenever Sans was angry, he would wack the wall with his bone plushie. Once, a loud noise went through the house as real bones had destroyed part of the wall. Sans was the culprit, obviously. Papyrus never used attacks inside, neither did Gaster. That was when Gaster gave Sans some training in how to prevent that happening again. And it worked. Kinda sorta.

Two years later, Gaster decided it was time. He lead Sans to the lab and explained to him they would do harmless, sometimes fun tests. Sans like this, and followed his dad like a little sheep. And Sans did have fun, teleporting, lifting things, that stuff. After a year, Gaster left the others to doing the tests, and they got the wrong message. Instead of calling Sans by his name, they called him `Number 485.` When he did something wrong, they'd hit or beat him. Once, he messed up so badly, they made a crack near his right eye, and he was crying as they continued beating him. Call it father's instinct, but Gaster knew what was happening. His lab coat flowing behind him he ran as fast as he could and shoved everyone away. "Sans, are you ok?" Gaster asked, hugging his son close. Sans was gripping the lab-coat like a stress ball as Gaster noticed his right eye was bleeding. Gaster looked at the scientists. "What have you all been doing to him? He's traumatized by you!" He yelled at them, clear enough they could hear. Gaster only spoke clearly when he was angry, and he obviously was. Most of the scientists backed away, some were long gone. One teenage one was brave enough to step forth and also hug Sans. "Thank you, for being the only one who treated my son like the child he is." Gaster said, despite the scientist not understanding that well. The scientists was suddenly using sign language, which meant she was most likely deaf. Gaster repeated his words in sign language, and the scientist smiled. She patted Sans ever so gently on the head and turned to Gaster. "My name is Bri" She signed. Gaster knew that name from somewhere. The female skeleton, Bri, walked off to do something. Gaster picked up Sans, allowing him to cry into his shoulder as he walked back home. He laid Sans on his bed since it was so late. Later he came in with a sort of eye-patch bandage and placed it on Sans' eye. "i look like a pirate, but with a white eye-patch." Sans said. Gaster chuckled. "Get some rest, pirate." He signed, then tucking in Sans. He left the room, turning off the lights. Later on, Papyrus snuck into his brother's room, and left something, going back to bed.

At about eleven, a scream cut through the house. Gaster and Papyrus rushed to the source, Sans. Sans was crying, and his left eye was glowing. Papyrus hugged his brother, trying to calm him down. When he finally did, Gaster kneeled down beside them. "Sans, what happened?" Gaster asked. Sans wiped away some of his tears. "i-i had a n-nightmare.." Sans said, looking his father in the eyes. Gaster sighed, hugging Sans as well.


	2. Update

I'm discontinuing this fanfic.

I've lost interest in it, and I frankly cannot complete something I've lost interest in.

Please PM me to adopt this story and continue it, if you'd like. 


End file.
